Thinking about Monica
by tatalol
Summary: "I'm sorry, Mon," he replied. "I'm so sorry." "For what?" "For calling you fat," he replied pulling her against himself. "It was a stupid thing to say and, and…" "It's okay, Chandler," she said. "I'm over it." Mondler. One-shot.


**AN: I haven't written any FRIENDS fanfics yet, but I was rewatching a few episodes yesterday and this idea hit me. So Chandler called Monica fat which hurt her in The One with the Thanksgiving Flashbacks (8.5), but they didn't really focus on that. Instead she apologized for the piggy toe fiasco. Anyway I'm not really a fluff person- I like to read it I just don't know how to write it- but I couldn't shake this idea so… we'll see how it goes. (By the way this takes place during that episode).**

It was almost three in the morning when Chandler woke up. He'd been having a nightmare where Monica- back when she was fat- was crying because he'd called her fat. He sat up breathing heavily and immediately felt bad. Sure she'd cut the tip his toe off as she tried to get back at him and sure he'd motivated her to lose the weight, but he'd hurt her too. Today they'd made up, he told her he loved her, and she had seemed fine, but his dream…

He slipped out of his bed and crept quietly out of his bedroom then out of the apartment and into Monica's. It really was a good thing they didn't lock these doors. He tried to walk quietly- just because Joey knew about them didn't mean Rachel needed to- but he ended up banging his knee on the couch. He backed up into the table and then he fell to the ground with a strangled groan. Rachel and Monica's doors opened simultaneously.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered. Monica looked around quickly noticed Chandler on the ground and her eyes widened.

"You know what, Rach?" Monica said. "It's nothing. I got it. Go to bed."

"But, Mon-"

"Bed!" Monica cried frantically. She pushed Rachel into the room and slammed the door. Then she ran back to Chandler and practically dragged her into her room.

"Chandler!" she whispered loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Mon," he replied. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" she repeated. "For what?"

"For calling you fat," he replied pulling her against himself. "It was a stupid thing to say and, and…"

"It's okay, Chandler," she said. "I'm over it."

"I know," he said. "I just wanted you to know that I-I… _care_ about you." He took care to avoid saying love again, not because he didn't love her, but because he just wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. "And that isn't going to change." She smiled that amazing smile of hers and kissed him and just like that all was right in the world again.

About ten years later Monica, by some miracle, became pregnant. The doctors had told them not to get their hopes up and of course they had Jack and Erica, but somehow it had just happened. Now they were almost eight months in and Monica was, to say the least, huge, but in a really, really good way.

He looked at her as she slept, curled on her side one hand draped over her stomach and the other sprawled out. He lifted her other hand in his own and kissed it softly, brushed her hair out of her face, and then pulled the blankets up higher around her. He liked how big her stomach was, he liked the way she'd had this radiant glow since the day they had found out she was pregnant.

She had her share of weird cravings and hormones, but she never once complained about being uncomfortable. He was pretty sure on some level she was still afraid that something would happen. _One more month,_ he thought as he stroked her hair. _Just one more month._

"Monica," he whispered nudging her slightly. "Monica."

"Hmm?" she groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"Oh," she smiled and tried to burrow her face deeper into the pillow. "I love you too."

And then she fell back asleep and he slid down next to her and fell asleep too.

**AN: So that didn't come out exactly the way I thought it would and the part of the future wasn't supposed to be there, but my chain of thought changed as I started writing and well... tell me what you thought please.**


End file.
